


Our Forever Boy

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus and Spike decide to keep him...forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Forever Boy

**Title:** Our Forever Boy  
 **Author:**[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[ **theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Character death implied, talk of death/suicide  
 **Pairing:** Angelus/Spike/Xander  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #334 Murder  
 **Parts:** 5 Linked Drabbles  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** Angelus and Spike decide to keep him...forever.  
 **A/N:** Wanted to write a chapter of something this week. Obviously that didn't happen. Hope you enjoy and I'll be updating an in progress story soon. :)

[ ](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/LadyMerlin/media/LJ%20Banners/ourforeverboy_zps96df65f3.png.html)

The sweat trickled down his sides, his breath heaving in and out of his lungs as he tried desperately not to panic and remember to simply breathe. The ropes tied securely around his limbs leaving him splayed out and naked on the large canopied bed made it hard to keep his cool. He counted each wheezing inhale and exhale wondering how long it would take for Buffy to arrive and stake the murdering bastards. The thought of those bodies crumbling to nothing more than a pile of dust at his feet made a grin of satisfaction spread across his face.

* * *

A noise had his breath hitching once more and his heart pounding so hard he felt it might burst from the strain. He watched with wide, frightened eyes as the door creaked open to reveal Spike in all his wicked, if slightly diminished, glory. He thought it was probably the wheelchair which made Spike appear that little bit more vulnerable, that slight bit more human. Either that or it was the big, hulking form standing with his large hands resting on Spike's shoulders. The position appeared friendly, affectionate even. Perhaps the hate between the two vampires was actually something else entirely.

* * *

His suspicions were confirmed when strong arms lifted the blonde vampire gently from the chair, cradling the slim body close as if Spike were something very precious and cherished. His breath quickened for an entirely different reason when Angelus leaned down and took Spike's lips in a bruising, demanding kiss. Spike's enjoyment was obvious by the moans escaping, the way his hands grasped and clung to Angelus' broad shoulders and the surprising amount of squirming he managed while still injured. 

“Good lad,” Angelus breathed, turning lazy brown eyes his way, he grinned. “Shall we play?”

Blue eyes sparkled.

* * *

He realised he was panting again and tried to calm himself but it was difficult as Angelus slid Spike out of his clothes, caressing and placing tiny kisses, licks and small bites across each newly exposed bit of flesh. Spike was soon panting as well and a flailing hand bumped into his thigh and latched on. It wasn't quite painful and when the long, slender fingers began to caress his skin, his cock twitched in interest. Angelus chuckled deep, shed his own clothing and joined them. Large, sure hands joined the dance and had him writhing, silently begging for more.

* * *

Angelus reached across his body to kiss and touch Spike's skin. Alternating between gentle touches and rougher pinches which Spike didn't seem to mind. Spike pushed himself up and they met in the middle to kiss and include their boy. Taking small sips and soothing their tiny bites with licks and pretty words. 

Was it murder if you welcomed it with open arms or was it suicide? It was his last coherent thought before he let go and simply felt. Opened his body, his mind, his soul to these two beautiful creatures he longed to stay with forever. Their boy.

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
